The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Identification of items is a common practice. In the past, for everything from a driver's license to an insurance card, the name of the end user was known at the time the identification card was issued. However, now that virtually any object that uses electricity can be a connected device, for example the Internet of Things (IoT), there is an explosion in the number of devices that must be given a verifiable identity in order to securely communicate on behalf of an entity such as an owner of the device